A Wolf Song
by simplyjocemarie
Summary: A Fanfiction based off Quinn Loftis' The Gray Wolf Series. Follow Lunetta, daughter to Fane and Jaquelyn Lupei - princess of the Romanian Pack, a Canis Lupis (werewolf) as she grows. Lunetta is a very rare werewolf - a white werewolf, said to embody the Great Luna herself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Push Jaque! You have to push!" A voice shouted over the screams of the woman clearly in pain, "You have to push now."

_Jaquelyn, Luna, you must push. I know you are tired, but you are almost there_. Fane, her mate, spoke through their bond. It had a calming effect on Jaque as the pain of childbirth rolled through her body. Her best friend's, Sally and Jen, were right there with her, holding her hand. Her pack's healer, Rachel, was the one yelling at her to push. This new pup was to be the new heir, and princess, to the Romanian pack. Jen had told Jaque all about being a mother, since her daughter was about three years old now. They had all talked about their children being best friends, and Sally's child wasn't far behind Jaque's.

Another scream of agony rocked through Jaque's room as Fane held her head in his lap. He stroked her hair, whispering words to her that Jaque could not hear herself. But she knew she had to push, her daughter was almost here.

"That's it Jaque! I can see her head. One more big push!" At Rachel's words, Jaque pushed to get the baby out, and as soon as she heard the cries and screams of her daughter, Jaque fell back against her mate's chest, breathing and sweating hard. Fane grinned with pure pride and joy, a tear slipping from his eye as he cut the cord and placed the baby girl in his wife's arms. The baby girl had dark auburn hair – a mix of the bright red hair of her mother, and dark hair of her father – and as she opened her eyes, the new life exposed eyes that were an intense teal – another mix of emerald green and sapphire blue eyes from her parents.

As Jaque stared down at the child in her arms, tears of joy fell from her eyes as she stroked the baby's face, "Welcome to the world Lunetta," Jaque held her daughter close as Fane grinned ear to ear.

"How fitting. You named your daughter _Little Moon_," Jen grinned at her friend. As they gave their warmest wishes to their friend, they had to unfortunately go back to their pack – the Serbian Pack, but not before Jen introduced her daughter to her new friend. Decebel, Alpha to the Serbian Pack and mate to Jennifer Adams, came and congratulated Fane and Jaque, followed by Costin, Beta to Decebel and mate to Sally Morgan.

After they said their goodbyes, Jaque rocked her daughter to sleep, with Fane lying next to them, his smile never waving, "Lunetta… I absolutely love her name, My Luna," he spoke softly to his mate, his Alpha, "I just hope the pack loves her just as much, and protects her," Jaque stated as she rocked the baby. That was when Fane's smile faltered a little, "What's going to happen when she finds her mate?" Before he could turn all protective father before their baby was even an hour old, Jaque turned her striking green eyes to her mate, "You will accept him because she will not only make him whole, but he will make her whole as well."

"And that would be why you are Alpha Female of the largest Gray Wolf pack," Fane grinned and kissed Lunetta on the forehead first before kissing Jaque, "You need some sleep, love, why don't you let me watch her for a bit?" Nodding reluctantly, Jaque handed the baby girl over and laid back in her bed. Rachel made sure the bed was cleaned up so that she could rest as soon as she wanted.

_I love you Fane. Thank you for giving the most amazing gift in the world_. Jaque spoke softly through their bond. Fane smiled and kissed her gently before Jaquelyn fell into a deep sleep. No one would know how special Lunetta was until she phased for the first time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Run For Your Life

_~ 60 Years Later ~_

There was nothing quite like the feel of Earth beneath your feet, cold crisp air filling your lungs, the excitement of a hunt. Paws created thunder through the forest, the moon high in the sky, eliminating the forest below. This wasn't the first hunt that she had been on, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The small rabbit raised, its heart beating quickly trying to escape the hunter that was about to take away its life. With a snarl and a lunge, the huge wolf snagged the defenseless rabbit up in her teeth, right around its neck, giving the rabbit a quick death – just as her father had taught her. With the taste of blood on her tongue, the wolf dropped its lunch, lifted its large muzzle and howled to the light of the moon. A sign that she had successfully captured her prey.

Lunetta Lupei, daughter to Fane and Jaquelyn – the alphas of the Romanian Pack, lifted her meal and started to trot back home, taking a soft pace. Lunetta was a very special wolf and girl all in one. As a human, Lunetta was a beautiful young girl – only looking to be about eighteen in human years – with dark auburn red hair and beautiful teal eyes. As a wolf, she was pure white with the same teal eyes. In all of the Romanian History there had never been a white wolf such as her. Most of the wolf's fur would be similar to their hair color, but not Lunetta. It has been said that she is the embodiment of the Great Luna herself – but none could confirm this.

The wolves were in a rare, but much needed, time of peace and understanding within the packs. As Lunetta had learned from her mother – not to mention her Aunt Jen and Sally – there was a great battle about sixty-three years earlier that could have ended the world. All of the wolf packs came together to take out the evil witch Desdemona and save the world from the Veil being open. Her mother had left out details that Lunetta learned from other wolves – the pain her mother and father were put through, not to mention her aunt's, their mates and so many others. Lunetta was a miracle to the Romanian Pack – not just for her being "special" either. Her father was the last pup born in the pack, and another one hadn't been born in the sixty years that Lunetta had been alive. With the Serbian pack, two pups had been born in the last sixty-years – Lunetta's best friends and sort-of cousins, Cosmina and Nadia. The three of them didn't see each other that often, but would get together any time that none of them had werewolf lessons.

Lunetta walked through the woods, with her catch in her mouth, following the light of the moon. In wolf years, Lunetta was still pretty much a pup – it didn't help that she was considered a 'princess' among the packs. Her grandfather, Vacile, was a very strong Alpha. He led the packs into battle, and commanded respect. And now, her father Fane, commanded the same respect. He was the Alpha among Alpha's and led all of the packs. Vacile was still around and often gave council to Fane, since he was a very young Alpha. But for the most part, he simply enjoyed mingling among the pack.

There was a twig snap to her left. Dropping the rabbit quickly, Lunetta turned – hackles raised – and dared the enemy to come out of the bushes. Even if it was a pack mate, Lunetta still had to be on defense. A large dark wolf came out of the forest and blue eyes came over her. It was her father. Lunetta waged her tail and ran over to him, nuzzling him under his chin, licking at his muzzle. It was a sign of affection and submission. Even though it was her father, her wolf would still submit to the Alpha. She backed away and trotted over to her kill and sat behind it, whimpering playfully. Lunetta was showing him her kill and how proud she was to finally be allowed to go on a solo hunt, and come out with something. Fane sniffed at it, and gave a wolfy grin, nodding that she could eat it without worry that he would take some first.

As the two of them sat in the moonlight, Lunetta finished her meal and sat next to her father. She leaned into him a bit and let out a huff of air as she stared at the moon. Fane raised an eyebrow at his daughter as he looked from her to the moon. He knew that she hated more than anything being different, and he had always tried to help her embrace how wonderful her difference was. But when there were no wolves that were close to Lunetta's age, it made it extremely tough growing up.

There were foot steps behind them, and as Lunetta tensed, Fane yelped and whimpered, wagging his tail. Lunetta guessed that it was her mother. She was right, "Alright you two. Phase. I brought clothes," normally Jaque would just speak to Fane through their bond, but since Lunetta couldn't hear her, she spoke. Lunetta whimpered and laid her head down to her mother as Fane phased behind a tree. She was one of the few werewolves who loved more than anything being in her wolf form, and she didn't like when he mother or father made her phase back. No one would dare try to make her phase. Even as a female, she was pretty dominant.

"Listen to your mother Lunetta," Fane said as he pulled a shirt over his head walking out behind the tree. With a huff of air, Lunetta trotted behind a tree and slowly phased back. It was a feeling that you could not describe. Your soul would move back to the place where the wolf had just been. Heat rushed over her body as she phased, a slight light shimmering around her form. Once the shimmer was gone, you could see the body of a young woman, almost perfect. Lunetta shook out her dark auburn hair and pulled on the clothes that her mother brought. Looking at her mother, Lunetta smiled a little, "I caught a rabbit."

"I'm so proud of you! Did you enjoy it?" her mother questioned as the small family began to walk back towards the mansion.

"It was good. I'm pretty happy with my hunt," Lunetta smiled as she glanced up at the moon.

"Are you having a feeling again, sweetheart?" Jaque asked her daughter as she noticed the look Lunetta gave the moon. The young girl sighed and looked back at the moon. Sometimes she would get feelings, like something was going to happen or that the moon was trying to tell her something. This time, it didn't feel good, "Yeah… Something doesn't feel right," Lunetta looked back and smiled at her parents, "I'm sure it's fine," she noticed her parents were speaking through their bond and that made Lunetta growl just slightly. Which in turn caused her father to raise an eyebrow at her, "You guys are doing it again – talking through your bond," it was frustrating when you couldn't hear your parents talk about it; it was even worse when they were talking about your right in front of them.

"Sorry Luna. Well come on, we have visitors coming to see us," Jaque grinned at her daughter, squeezing her husband's hand.

Lunetta grinned and jumped up and down, "Cosmina and Nadia are coming over? How long?"

"They are going to stay with us for a couple weeks. The Serbian pack will be here too. Decebel and your father are going to work on the packs, have the packs work together," Jaque explained, "We want to be an example for the rest of the packs – two of the biggest packs working together."

Lunetta nodded as she pondered what her mother was saying. She wondered if there were other reasons behind why the Serbian pack was coming for a visit. But for now, Lunetta would keep quiet. She was excited that her best friends were coming for a visit. It had been months since she had last seen them. However, Lunetta wasn't exactly excited about being around so many unmated males. It was one thing with her pack, they knew that she wasn't interested and that she could hold her own – plus, it helped that her father was the Alpha. These other unmated males always made her uneasy.

"Luna, it will be okay. We will keep you safe from the unmated males. They will be here in three days, so you have time to get ready," her father stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Lunetta leaned against her father a bit. For wolves, it was comforting to be touched, and so even a simple hug brought comfort and ease to a stressed wolf. But Lunetta trusted her father more than anyone – she was a bit of a daddy's girl – and knew that he would protect her. It was going to be a long and stressful couple of weeks. At least she'd have Cosmina and Nadia with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Gathering

"They're here! They're here!" Lunetta ran down the stairs of the mansion. She didn't know if anyone was around, but she knew they would hear her. Just as she was in the foyer running towards the door, Cosmina and Nadia burst into the door, "Cos! Nadia!" Lunetta bowled right into her best friends and the three girls hugged tightly.

"Luna!" Cosmina and Nadia shouted back as they all hugged.

"Hey now, what about your Aunt Jen?" the blond hair blue eyed Alpha followed the two girls in. Lunetta smiled and broke from her friends, giving her aunt a hug.

"Hello Aunt Jen," Lunetta gave hugs to Decebel, Sally, and Costin before she heard yelling behind her. Turning, she noticed her mom running down the stair just like she had previously.

"Jen! Sally!" Yup. Mother like daughter. Her mother ran into her friends arms, the three of them hugging, with Fane close behind. Lunetta watched her mother and how she was with her friends. Yup, all three of them – like mother like daughter. As Fane stood there, he stiffened and grabbed Lunetta. Before she had a chance to protest, he pulled her behind him, and nodded at Decebel who moved to Fane's right side, making sure that Lunetta was well guarded, but could still greet the Serbian pack. It had been a while since the entire pack had come to the mansion, and to say that Lunetta was a little more than nervous was an understatement.

One by one the wolves came in, giving greeting and thanks to Fane for allowing them to come to his home. Lunetta nodded to each of them as they showed their necks in submission to the Alpha's – including Lunetta – of the Romanian pack. As pack policy, the least dominant came in first, and then the more dominant came in. Lunetta's blue eyes kept watch on all the men, each of them never looking her in the eyes. There was a reason she was hidden behind her father and uncle. There were just the more dominant males left, which could in turn be the most dangerous since they were all unmated.

"Fane, Jaque, this is Matteo Cella. He's the boy we found orphaned," Decebel introduced the large male. Lunetta remembered that Dec and Jen had adopted a male into the pack because his family had been killed by a rapid alpha. Lunetta remembered hearing the story of how the alpha and his pack were left to wander because the alpha was so caught up in his darkness from not having a mate. He had wandered into Decebel's territory. Dec had no choice but to take down the Alpha, but it wasn't soon enough. The alpha had killed three mated pairs, only one of them had a child. Lunetta had never met Matteo because he wasn't old enough to ever come with Decebel and his top four. But now, it was the entire pack who had come to the Romanian Pack mansion.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Matteo. This is my mate Jaquelyn and my daughter Lunetta," Fane introduced his family and Lunetta looked up at the male. He was the only one who had looked her in her eyes. A shockwave went through her as she looked upon the male. He had sandy brown hair, a bit long, but presentable – which Lunetta wanted to run her fingers through, it looked incredibly soft. His eyes were a deep green mixed with brown – those wonderful hazel eyes stared at her.

"Luna…" the word rolled off his tongue like sweet sugar drawing her in. Without even knowing what she was doing, Lunetta tried to move forward, but was instantly pulled back by her father. A low growl came from Matteo's throat before he dropped to his knees. The power of the Alpha was crushing her as well. But unlike Matteo, Lunetta could fight it back to a point where she didn't drop to her knees like the rest of the wolves. Fane wasn't using his power to bring his daughter under control. Decebel looked at the wolves on their knees and then back to Fane.

"No one is to go near my daughter for the length of their stay. If you do, it will be considered as disrespect to my home and family," Fane's words left an unspoken threat in them as he spoke the rules. He was worried for his daughter, and though he noticed the look between Matteo and his daughter, Fane wasn't sure how a true mate would be for Lunetta, since she was such a unique wolf. He'd have to try to speak to the Great Luna – though she had been silent since she had come to Jaque about her pregnancy and that the daughter born would be special.

"Dad…" Lunetta tried to give her best alpha voice while under the weight of the power, a growl in her throat.

"Lunetta. Enough," now his power had turned to his daughter, even though he didn't look at her, "This ends now. Decebel, please take the rest of your pack to where you are staying. I will restrain any who go against my commands," Fane looked over at the other Alpha, and friend.

Decebel nodded, "Of course Alpha. We will speak later at dinner,"

"Oooh someone's in trouble," Jen grinned as she spoke sarcastically, looking from Decebel to Fane. She gave Jaque a thumbs up, and her friend grinned and gave her one back.

"Luna, now is not the time," Decebel growled at his mate before dragging her away.

"B! I have to catch up with Jaque!" Jen shouted as she was pulled from the foyer. Decebel ignored his mate as they left to meet with the pack. After they had gone, though Jen's voice could still be heard. Fane finally lowered the Alpha power as he turned towards his daughter, his blue eyes staring her down. With hesitation, Lunetta tilted her head to show her neck in submission, though a growl did escape from her lips.

"Fane.." Jaque spoke out loud instead of using their bond.

"Lunetta. I want you to stay away from the Serbian Pack. We don't know how being a true mate will affect you or this pack," Though he sounded like an Alpha, Lunetta could feel the worry of a father underneath is composure.

"Dad… What makes you think…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about Matteo again, "My markings…" she mumbled under her breath before she ran upstairs. Behind her, she could hear her father and mother walking behind her – most likely using the bond. Lunetta wasn't sure if Matteo was her true mate – for one thing, she didn't hear his voice in her head or feel him there. But she remembered that Jen and Decebel – and even Costin and Sally – didn't have all the mating signs because Jen was a One Drop and Sally was a gypsy healer. Maybe that was the same for her. For one thing, she was too young to feel the need to just take anyone – she was only sixty years old. Lunetta pushed her bedroom door open and pulled her shirt off, standing in front of her full length mirror in just jeans and her purple bra. Lunetta's markings were special as well. All the wolves markings were black that looked like tattoos, but Lunetta's were a very opaque white.

Running her fingers along the familiar markings, a frown came to her face as she turned her body in the mirror, her parents standing at her door. There was nothing. No new markings. None. They weren't across her shoulders – like her mother's mating marks, none going down her side – like Aunt Jen's, and none going down her spine – like Aunt Sally's. There were no new markings anywhere on her body, even though she thought there should be some somewhere on her body – anywhere. Slowly, Lunetta pulled her shirt over her head and stared in the mirror, "Well, he isn't. Happy?" she said with some bitterness to it. Lunetta didn't understand. How could she feel like he was her mate, but not have any signs of it.

"Luna. You know that I want you to find your mate. But you are very young, and we don't know what can happen," Fane spoke softly, staying in the doorway, "I'm sorry Little Moon. I will try speaking to the Great Luna."

"Don't bother. Even if Matteo was my mate, it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't allow it," Lunetta retorted as she went and pushed past her parents, "I'm going to the kitchens to meet up with Nadia and Cosmina. You can find me there if you want anything," before Fane could get a word out, Lunetta disappeared down the stairs.

_Fane.. We know who he is. We need to tell her_, Jaque spoke through their bond as they walked together to the meeting hall to speak with Decebel and Jen.

_Jaquelyn, we can't. Not yet. Let's speak to Dec and Jen first_, Fane replied as he wrapped an arm around his mate, _I love you, my Luna_.

_And I love you, wolf man_.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Memories

Matteo was waiting to enter the large mansion. His wolf felt uneasy, pacing almost. Something was pushing his wolf to get inside of the mansion. Matt had never felt this uneasy before; his wolf had never been so out of control either. There was some relief when it was time to go into the mansion. Since he was a dominant wolf, one who could be an Alpha if he was born into it, Matt had to go in towards the end. The only ones left besides him were Decebel's top four. Trying to distract his wolf a bit, Matteo thought about the first time he had met Decebel. His previous Alpha had led them around in circle, and Matteo was too young to understand what was going on. His parents always kept him hidden – not to mean that the pack didn't know about the pup, but they wanted to keep him away from the Alpha.

When his parents were killed, Matteo was hidden behind a tree, out of sight. His parents, plus two other mated pairs decided to stand against their Alpha. At the time, Matt didn't know they were in another pack's territory, and he didn't understand why his parents could go against their Alpha. But he loved his parents more than anything. They had left him away from where they were going to stand up to their Alpha, but he had followed them to make sure they were okay. The Alpha was so rabid, that he cut down the first two pairs easily. His parents stalked the Alpha, his large green eyes watched the fight. Matteo's father rushed the Alpha, just as his mother did – perfectly in sync – but his mother wasn't fast enough. "Mommy!" Matteo screamed as he ran out into the battlefield. The alpha shook his mother in his mouth, blood splattered across the small child's face. Matteo watched as first his mother was killed, and then his father dropped to the ground. Tears mixed with his mother's blood dripped down his face.

With fingers clutched to his mother's matted fur, Matteo was sobbing over his mother. He felt breath against his face. Looking up, his green eyes were large with fear as the rabid Alpha stared at him in the face. It was the look of a killer. Even though he didn't fully understand what was happening, Matteo knew he was going to end up like his parents. Then, out of nowhere, a large black wolf flew straight into the gray wolf, knocking him away from the child. With the black wolf stalking the other wolf, two people came over and grabbed Matteo. He screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching his mother's fur. "Honey.. It's okay. We just want to get you to safety," a woman's soft voice spoke to him as he struggled, crying and reaching for his mother, "No! I want my mommy!" Matteo screamed again before he phased. His fur was golden brown and his green eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. He ran to his mother, whimpering, nudging her, trying to get her to move.

"Sally, we have to get him out of here," another woman's voice was strained. Sally walked over to the pup. She moved slowly, so she wouldn't frighten the pup, "I know Jen. But we have to be gentle with him," the woman named Sally moved closer to him. A small growl came from his throat. He didn't want to move. Why wasn't his mother waking up? Why wasn't she protecting him from these other women? Matteo suddenly felt a calmness overcome him. His green eyes looked up and saw the dark haired woman crouching in front of him, "Come on little one, we have to go." Sally spoke quietly as she held her arms open, "You can stay as a wolf, we won't make you phase back. Come here, please," Sally spoke again, trying to coo the small child into her arms. Matteo didn't understand, but with a whimper, he gave his mother one last lick before running into the woman's arms. I'm sorry Mommy… Matteo thought to his mother as he hid his face in the woman's elbow, "Let's go." The other woman spoke as Sally stroked the pup's fur.

A shake on the shoulder pulled Matteo away from his memories of the night he joined Decebel's pack, "Matt, it's your turn," one of the older wolves spoke to him. A twist in his stomach, Matteo walked into the mansion. He caught the scent of something that made his wolf stir more. It was unnerving that something unseen could drive his wolf this crazy. It had never happened before. He stood before the Romanian Alpha and bared his neck in submission, "…and my daughter Lunetta," at the mention of the girl's name, Matteo looked up and straight at the girl. Something inside of him snapped and he had every urge to protect her. He needed to be close to her, he didn't want anyone around her, "Luna…" he spoke softly. He was speaking more about the Great Luna rather than a nickname for Lunetta. When he saw her move forward and then pulled back, Matteo started to growl, but then fell to his knees. There was a crushing power coming over him as he tried to fight it. He heard the voice of his Luna, which made him want to push against the power more. But he knew that if he fought the Alpha, he wouldn't have chance to meet and get to know his Luna.

Matteo wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, but when the rest of the pack started to move, so did he. He was under Decebel's power now so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. A soft growl was being maintained in Matteo's throat, "Matteo. Enough," Decebel's alpha voice came over him, which caused another crushing feeling. It stopped him from growling, but his glare held. His neck was visible to Decebel, to show submission to his Alpha.

"Sorry Alpha…" Matteo spoke through gritted teeth as he looked to the floor.

Decebel turned on his pack members, with Jen at his side, and spoke in an Alpha voice, "You will do as you are told by Fane. We are guests in his home, and you will respect it as such. Now, go to your rooms, we will meet up for dinner in a few hours," Decebel dismissed the pack, "Matteo," he spoke once most of the pack was gone, "I want you to stay away from Lunetta for now. I will speak to Fane," Decebel looked at the young pack member. Matteo was shocked. He didn't think his Alpha would try to get the Fane to see reason.

"Why would you do that for me…" he asked quietly. Though he knew that Decebel was different from his previous Alpha, he was still having trouble believing that an Alpha would love and protect his pack members.

"First of all, I am your Alpha. I do look out for you guys, believe it or not. Second, I know what it's like to know you have found your mate, but have no signs," Decebel spoke.

Lifting an eyebrow, Matteo looked at his Alpha, "How did you know…" Decebel smirked. It was rare to see Decebel smirk, especially to a pack member.

"Because if there were mating signs, Fane couldn't stop you," Decebel gave Matteo a pat on the shoulder.

"Plus, we didn't start out with mating signs either. And look at us now!" Jen spoke up, grinning ear to ear, "And I will talk to Jaque. She is my best friend anyways," Jen gave Matteo a hug. The both of them had always felt like family. Sally and Costin were the ones who had taken him in, and had been like parents to him. But Jen and Decebel had been like a second set of parents. With a reluctant nod, he submitted to their suggestion.

"It will be done Alpha," Matteo bowed to his Alpha before he went off to his room. He had to figure out why he felt this way about a girl who he had no mating signs with. It definitely wasn't because he was looking. He had sworn up and down that he wouldn't take a mate, and he would fight the darkness on his own.

* * *

Decebel watched as Matteo left before turning to Jen, "We need to speak to Fane and Jaque about this," he said with a strained voice. For once, Jen didn't have a smart ass comment to make. Decebel was quite shocked at this.

"I agree. He might turn out like you," Jen said as she nudged Decebel with a grin.

"I won't allow that. It took us a while to find him, and then save him," Decebel wrapped an arm around Jen, "I'm not going to let him go down that path," Jen simply nodded as the two of them walked to the meeting room to meet up with Fane. They all needed to speak about Lunetta and Matteo. Things were about to get confusing and complicated.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Dash of Mystery

"I can't believe your father acted that way," Cosmina stated as she sipped at her hot cocoa.

Lunetta had been quite quiet since she had joined her friends in the kitchen. Inside, her wolf paced. It was a feeling she had known before – feeling almost like a caged animal. Luna wanted to get out and run, her anger was reaching a new level. She was barely listening to the banter between her friends.

"Right? Matteo is an amazing wolf," Nadia mentioned about her adopted older brother.

A thought occurred to Lunetta as she took a sip of her cocoa, "Naddie, can you tell me about him?" Lunetta asked quietly.

With an uneasy look shared between Cosmina and Nadia, the girl with dark hair nodded, "Well, you know the story of how our pack saved him?" Lunetta nodded, though she didn't know the exact details, "I roughly remember when mom and dad brought him home…"

* * *

Decebel paced the large room, waiting for Fane and Jaq to enter. Not only was his wolf restless, but he himself was restless as well. All six of them new who Matteo and Lunetta were to each other. But the time wasn't right. The Serbian Alpha cursed himself for not thinking – for bringing the entire pack with him. But there was something in the air that made him decide that now was the time to act, that now was the time to bring the packs together.

"Decebel, Jen," Fane spoke as him and Jaq entered the large meeting room. Decebel turned, his eyes frantic as he looked at his friends.

"Something needs to be done Fane," a soft growl came from Decebel. In the corner, Jaquelyn and Jen were speaking softly amongst each other. Both of the Alpha's kept an eye on their females; it was a wolf thing.

"I realize that Decebel, but we can't move too quickly," Fane muttered as he looked back at the Alpha, "If we do, things could get out of hand… Lunetta could be lost to me..." a hint of hurt came to his eyes as he looked to his mate. The two men looked to each other, the realization that their peaceful world was about to disappear. As they were about to speak again, a bright light erupted in the room. A woman stood in the middle of the room. She was tall, elegant, and her hair was as white as snow. Her eyes had a lifelessness to them as she peered at the four wolves in the room.

"My children," the woman spoke. Her voice was smooth and enchanting. She had an unworldliness to her as she stood among them, "It has been a great while."

"Great Luna," the four of them spoke in unison as they dropped to their knees to bow to the woman before them.

"Rise," she stated simply, her eyes watching as the wolves rose from their knees, "There is much to discuss and such little time, for I cannot stay long," her eyes met each of the wolves, "Danger again is coming to my children. I have been born to a new form, as I told you once before, Fane," it had been known that Lunetta was that exact person – though she was a separate person, a part of the Great Luna's soul resided within his daughter. Fane tore his eyes away from the Great Luna to look at his mate. Tears flooded Jaq's eyes as she thought about her daughter and her daughter's fate.

Fane.. Jaq whispered through their bond, desperate for understanding.

"Great Luna, what is it you wish of us?" Fane asked, looking away from his mate.

The Luna looked down on her children, sorrow caressed her eyes as she was about to ask her children to do something unspeakable, "Let events unfold. Your daughter will become a sacrifice. You must allow it. Have faith in me, my children," her words drifted off as the glorious woman drifted off, back to her home in the sky.

Jaq fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands, as sobs rocked through her body. Fane couldn't move from where he stood. Jen was down on her knees, holding her best friend in her arms.

"It's time, Fane," Decebel stated clearly as he looked to his friend – a man who was like a brother to him.

"Two weeks Dec…" Fane looked back at his mate, wanting to go to her, but every fiber in his being wanting to protect his daughter, "We need to keep them apart," he knew that wasn't the answer, but it was all he could do for the time being, until he figured something else out to help him. His deep blue eyes looked back to the moon in the sky. How could he trust the Great Luna? How could he sacrifice his daughter?

* * *

Lunetta stood in awe at the story that Nadia had told them about the day Matteo was rescued and adopted to the pack. She was fascinated by it. There were so many details that her parents, and the rest of the pack, had left out, "That really happened?" her teal eyes were large as she stared at her friend. Nadia nodded in confirmation.

"Yes! My dad told the story. I think Mom would be really mad if she found out," Nadia grinned. She wasn't anything like her mother Sally. To be honest, she was more like her Aunt Jen than anything else. Nadia was a loud mouth compared to Cosmina and Lunetta. She had dark brown, almost black, hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. Cosmina had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Lunetta was the only one who had a good mix of both of her parents, even if she was the most quiet of the group.

All of the girl's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. A scent drifted into the kitchen that made Lunetta sit straight up. The hairs on the back of her neck raised as Nadia turned towards the door, "Matt, you know you can't be in here," Nadia gave her adopted brother a look. He stood just inside the door, his hazel eyes staring straight at Lunetta. As he begun to move towards her, Lunetta moved towards him as well. A snarl and a growl erupted from her throat as she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back. As she turned her eyes on her friends, they glowed brightly. Cosmina stood between Matteo and Lunetta. Since she was the daughter of the Alpha's, Cosmina had power over Matteo.

"Matt, please… I don't want to hurt you," Cosmina pleaded as she pushed her hands on his chest. His eyes were locked on Lunetta as he listened to her continuous growling. His lip was curling up as he began to snarl as well. Things were getting out of control and fast. As Luna's ears picked up Matt's growling, she phased quickly. In the middle of the kitchen stood a large white wolf, snarling at her friends as she backed up. Nadia growled back at Lunetta before she phased as well. Her wolf was just a bit smaller than Lunetta's and was a dark chocolate brown. Cosmina stood in disbelief as her two best friends stood face to face, growling at each other. Siliva was dripping from their snouts as Cosmina pushed Matteo back, not wanting to deal with other wolf.

"Go get my father!" Cosmina shouted, adding a bit of Alpha to her voice, pushing Matteo out. Inside, his wolf pushed to protect this girl he just met. But his human side realized he had to stop the fight. And the only way to do that was to get an Alpha, and so he ran from the kitchen, hoping he could get to them in time, "Please stop, both of you!" Cosmina pleaded with the two wolves. Neither were listening to her, and neither cared what was going on.

The two wolf girls began to stalk each other, moving in a circle. There wasn't much room to move in the kitchen, so they were closer than what was comfortable. A loud snarl came from Nadia as her canines were bared at her friend. The three girls had always practiced together, knowing that it was safer than practicing with unmated males. But this was in no way practice. Nadia, a Beta, had tried to stop Lunetta, an Alpha, from being where she wanted to be. Luna had lost control of her wolf – a first for her – and her wolf wanted blood, even if it was blood of a friend.

Out of nowhere, Lunetta attacked. Her large jaws chomped down on the right flank of Nadia, bringing her down to the ground quickly. With a yelp, Nadia laid there for a second, trying to get her baring. She knew better than to get up and test the might of an Alpha. It was always more wise to stay down if an Alpha brought you down. But Nadia was trying to protect her friend. The dark wolf pushed herself up, before she moved quickly under Lunetta's feet, biting at her stomach. Lunetta yelped as she bit down on the back leg of Nadia, pulling the wolf from under her, throwing Nadia against the wall.

"Stop. This. NOW!" A rush of power encased the room as Nadia laid on the ground. Lunetta, seemingly unaffected by the Alpha power, turned and stared at the other's that were now in the room, "Lunetta, change back. Now," her father pushed more power into his words. Lunetta was struggling hard against the power of his will. With a soft whimper, Lunetta fell to her belly and was forced to phase back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Pack Law

Everyone's eyes were locked on the Alpha and his daughter. Lunetta was still struggling against the weight of her father's power. Something inside of her snapped that forced her to struggle against him, to gain control. It wasn't like her at all, "Calm down Lunetta," Fane's Alpha voice pushed against Lunetta again. She was already naked on the floor, laying on stomach, fighting against him. He could feel the push against his power as he struggled to keep grip over his daughter. Jaq stood back, tears rushing down her face as she watched the struggle between her mate and her child.

Fane pushed harder against his daughter's own will power. He was amazed that she was still struggling. Most wolves would have dropped the struggle. Forcibly, Lunetta looked up at her father, hatred seeping through her teal eyes. Stop, my child. All will be well, a smooth voice appeared within Lunetta's head. A calm over took her as she fell unconscious to the floor. Moments after she fell, Fane fell to his knees, panting hard as he released the power he held over his daughter, "Everyone out, now," Jaq stated through her tears as she rushed over to her daughter. She watched as everyone left; Decebel scooped up Nadia, who was now phased back, carried her out as his eyes stared at Matteo. Without a word, the three of them left the kitchen.

"Lunetta… Wake up sweetheart," Jaquelyn pleaded with her daughter as she stroked the hair out of her face, "Fane! Do something!" Jaq's voice was laced with panic as her eyes pleaded for him to help her.

"She's fine, Jaquelyn, Let's take her to her room," Fane stated, his tone serious – more Alpha than father. As he slowly rose, Fane walked over to Lunetta and lifted her just as Dec did with Nadia. Without a word to Jaq, he stalked back to his daughter's room, many thoughts cascading through his mind.

_I want the Serbian Pack gone. I want them out of the house_, Fane stated through his bond with Jaq.

Her green eyes looked at her mate as she walked next to him, their footsteps in sync, _Then you need to speak to Decebel_. Fane nodded as he entered Lunetta's room, _though, she may never forgive you, wolf man. Maybe we need to tell her the truth_. Fane's blue eyes looked at his daughter, before turning to his mate. He took her hand and led her from the bedroom.

* * *

"What happened?!" Costin growled as he rushed into the room his daughter was staying in. Sally was right behind him as she rushed to her daughter's side. As a gypsy healer, she had the power to heal werewolves.

"There was a fight between Nadia and Lunetta. We aren't sure what happened," Decebel mentioned as he looked to Cosmina, "Mina, can you tell us what happened?"

Cosmina looked to her father, and back at her best friend. She felt torn; her two best friends had fought, Nadia was hurt badly. Swallowing hard, Cosmina looked to the ground, "Matteo came into the kitchen, possibly looking for Nadia," she looked towards the large male standing in the corner. She noticed that Costin gave his adopted son a glare, "it wasn't his fault," Cosmina tried to back pedal her words, "Lunetta moved to go be with Matteo and Nadia tried to stop her. I stopped Matteo, trying to avoid a fight. And then… Luna phased. Nadia only phased to protect herself."

Decebel wrapped an arm around his daughter as he looked upon Costin and Sally, "Is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she will be," Sally said as she sat back, holding her daughters hand, "she just needs rest now."

"Can we have a moment? I want to speak to my son," Costin looked to his Alpha. Decebel nodded, signaling that it was time to tell Matteo. The Beta bared his neck to his Alpha as he left with Cosmina.

Matteo's hazel eyes looked down in submission to his adopted father. Ever since Costin and Sally took him in, Matt hated to disappoint them. He wanted to make them proud. It had only taken about a year for him to start calling them mom and dad, as well as see them as his new set of parents, "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't realize that Nadia would be with… her," he couldn't say her name; otherwise his wolf would get stirred up.

The look that Costin gave his adopted son would have broken the heart of anyone. He felt sorry for the young wolf. He remembered the first time he had seen Sally. Since she was a Gypsy Healer, none of the mating signs happened until they actually preformed the Blood Rites. He slowly rose and wrapped his son into a hug, "I know Matt," pulling away from Matteo, Costin looked into his eyes. Normally for less dominant wolves, looking into a more dominate wolf's eyes was a sign of aggression and a test of dominance. However, with the look Costin was giving Matt, it was a sign of great pain for this child who had become in son, "There are things we need to talk about. It's time for you to finally know who you are, and how your life is now intertwined with Lunetta."


End file.
